


Mirror

by Beytotheblade



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade
Summary: Kai has a steamy encounter with his bathroom mirror.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mirror

With a heavy sigh, Kai closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, the now cold sweat still clinging to his back like a second skin. He could taste the salt from the sweat that rolled down his cheeks, pooling at the corner of his mouth.The intended quick sprint to clear his head turned into a marathon jog, the whole time trying to keep his demons at bay. Saying he was exhausted would be an understatement. He needed to shower. He could smell his natural scent battling against his antiperspirant.

He opened his eyes, glancing up at the ceiling. He'd shower, but then what? He was too wound up to sleep. His heart rate still relatively high. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from the jog or the anxiety he was trying so damn hard to ignore. He turned his head, looking towards the white glowing face of his LED clock. 12:37 am. Another frustrated sigh left his now slightly chapped lips.

Pushing himself off his bedroom door, Kai headed towards the bathroom. Kicking his sneakers off and leaving them where they landed. Pulling the light cord, the hotel bathroom came alive. If there's one thing he noticed about this place,they loved mirrors. He appreciated they make a room brighter, feel bigger. But was it seriously necessary to have a full-length mirror straight across from the shower unit?? It meant that he would be able to see himself in his peripheral vision. The thought made him slightly uneased.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kai began removing his sweat-stained shirt, reaching behind himself and gradually pulling it off over his head. He sighed as the cold air attacked his still-damp skin. Stretching his neck side to side, his gaze fell upon the mirror again. His reflection causing him to stop in his tracks. Kai's not oblivious, he knows his attractive. He's stared at himself many times perfecting his trademark shark fins. It's just, he never had the opportunity to look at his body all at once. Not that he ever wanted too.

Removing the damp shirt from his arms and throwing it to the ground, Kai made his way over to the mirror. Curiosity starting to take over. Avoiding looking at himself in the eyes, his maroon orbs found their way to his cheeks. Sweat had already started to attack his once-perfect shark fins, leaving them uneven and glossy. He noticed a small smudge of blue on his right brow, he'd transferred it trying to remove some sweat from his face.

His eyes narrowed as they landed on his pale chest, his skin covered with battle scars and pale freckles. Each scar held a memory. A victory. A loss. As he was lost in thought a single sweat drop caught his attention and he followed it as it ran down his abs, past his belly button before dissolving into the waistband of his shorts. His eyes stayed on his waistband longer then he had originally intended too, causing them to shoot up and stare right into his reflection. Many people have fallen victim to the Phoenix's stare, but the idea of having your own eyes glare back at you was enough to break whatever trance this mirror had put on him.

Quickly turning around, facing away from the mirror completely Kai headed towards the shower, turning it on. Kai opted for a cooler shower, his skin felt warm after the incident with the mirror and he wanted nothing more to do with it. Refusing to turn back around, Kai began removing his shorts, followed by his boxers. He cascaded them in the same direction he threw his shirt and stepped into the shower. Kai hissed slightly as the freezing water first kissed his skin, causing him to step back ever so slightly. He turned the dial to add just the slightest amount of heat and he soon adjusted to the temperature.

Rolling his shoulders, he allowed the water to caress his tired muscles. He needed this. There were rumours of a new tournament starting soon and Kai wasn't sure if he even wanted to compete. Which team would have his loyalty this time, was he prepared to have any new scars adorn his body or was he just getting too old for all this shit. The thought of the scars on his chest made him unintentionally glance to the side at the mirror he stood in front not long ago. Without a second thought his eyes moved down to his hips, he was stood in such a way that his dick was hidden from view, but he's back and ass wasn't given the same courtesy. He shot his head around quickly, looking straight at the shower unit in front of him. A slight flush graced his face for just a few seconds before he snapped back into reality.

He couldn't understand it, did he feel...embarrassed? Why? for looking at his own body? Kai cleared his throat and reached for his shampoo bottle, squirting a dime-sized amount into his hand and began lathering up his hair. He kept his eyes firmly closed, he'd tell you it was too avoid getting shampoo in his eyes, but deep down he knew that wasn't the concern. Standing back under the running water, Kai worked out all the product from his hair and opened his eyes. Looking straight ahead, avoiding any eye shifting he reached for his body wash and squirted some into the palm of his hand.

Kai began rubbing the soap onto his chest, concentrating on where he was putting his hands. Squirting some more soap into his palm, he worked the soap onto his arms, neck and made his way to his hips. He stopped for a brief moment, the reason? he didn't know why. Kai swallowed hard at the realisation on what body part he needed to clean next. Kai straightened his back, He was being ridiculous! He was a young man with a slightly higher than normal sex drive, of course, he has touched himself before. Many a time, but why was it now causing him such distress? it felt almost, shameful.

Enough, he knew the issue. That mirror had been the problem from the very start. It made him feel like eyes were watching him every step he made and he was a man who liked his privacy. He needed to take back control, claim his body back as his.

Kai turned so he was facing the mirror full-on, nothing to hide. He stared at himself right in the eyes and smirked, he knew what he had to do.

Reaching for the body wash again, Kai went to squirt some into his palm but stopped. He had an idea. Looking right into the mirror, Kai began squirting the body wash straight onto his dick, never breaking eye contact with himself. Using his right hand, he began massaging the soap over his cock, getting harder from the contact. Kai's breath hitched in his throat, the atmosphere completely changes with each stroke from his wrist. He slumped back onto the cold tiled wall for support, hunched slightly and looking at himself through his wet bangs. Kai let out a quiet moan, unable to be heard unless you were in the room thanks to the rushing noise of the shower. Kai lifted his head, still working on his now fully hard erection. His eyes began roaming across his body, no fucks given. Damn, he was hot.

His lips parted and he began to pump harder, moans becoming louder with each breath. Never breaking eye contact. Watching himself jerk off felt like such a taboo, but that was only making him harder. Kai had to squat ever so slightly to support himself, his legs not having the strength from the previous jog and the now strong sensation pulsing through his body. His skin was on fire, the cold shower water doing nothing to control the heat that was burning him from the inside. He could see the pink flush gracing his cheeks under the unwashed face paint as he grew ever so close. A few more hard strokes and he felt the knot about to break. Kai straightened up quickly, he needed a better view of this.

Making sure to keep his chin up, Kai's orgasm came hard and quick as a few hard pumps brought him his sweet release. A loud moan followed by Kai's eyes darted from the eyes of his reflection to his dick as he released all over his hand and thigh. Hard and heavy breaths came from the lone blader as he came down from his high. Looking back at his reflection, Kai just smirked and cleaned himself up. As he stepped out the shower he walked over to the towel rack and stopped. He did that performanceto regain control of the situation, of his body. He wasn't going to allow a piece of material take that away from him so soon after. Deciding against it, Kai walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom to change, completely naked. Not needing to glace back to his reflection.


End file.
